fandom_of_idolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Aozora Fuyumi
Aozora Fuyumi (or Harriet in the English dub) is one of the main characters and the leading protagonist of Aikatsu Lovely Bonds! and a student at Morning Sparkles Academy. She is a cute type idol whose preferred brand is Twinkling Snowflake, and her theme color is sky blue. Appearance Fuyumi has light blonde medium-length hair tied into a ponytail with a light blue scrunchie. Her eyes are rose pink and her skin is fair. Her casual clothes include light blue trainers, light blue shoes and a long-sleeved white blouse with blue polka dots. Personality Fuyumi is normally a bright and cheerful girl with a spirit of happiness, and she is always willing to work harder than before to reach her goal as a top idol. She appears to show her happiness to her friends, and she is also passionate about singing. However, there are times she can have very low self-confidence and would often rely on her friends for some advice, or would try to hide her sadness with a smile on her face. Songs Fuyumi's voice actress, Mimori Suzuko has participated in some solo or group songs in the anime. Solo * Silent Falls * My Only Light Duet / group * Hand in Hand, Friendship for Life! (with Kameria and Nancy) * Aikatsu For Everyone!! (with Kameria, Makoto and Sara) * ~Music and Love~ (with Makoto) Relationships * Aozora Ami – Fuyumi's little sister. Fuyumi would show her accomplishments, which could sometimes make Ami feel jealous of her. But at the same time, she greatly admires her for her talent and wishes to surpass her one day. * Hagiwara Kameria '– Kameria and Fuyumi are best friends, and the two would often say hello as the first thing, before they head to the academy. Whenever Fuyumi feels doubtful, Kameria would often worry about her and would do her best to bring her the comfort she needs. * 'Nancy Kovalchuk – Nancy is one of Fuyumi's teammates and close friends. She shares her fashion senses to the others, and would give Fuyumi some advice whenever she needs help with designing her own dresses. They appear to be on very good terms for that. * Akagi Kanan – Ami doesn't know Kanan too well, but she believes that she is a great friend and that she admires her love for rock music. * Hoshii Makoto – Makoto and Fuyumi are well known rivals, although the two get along very well. Fuyumi often gets charmed by Makoto's performances, and the two eventually develop romantic feelings for each other without realizing. * Nanako Ikuto – Ikuto and Fuyumi are childhood friends. He looks out for her whenever she feels out of place and would support her idol career by going to every concert she makes. Gallery Fuyumi uniform.png|Uniform Aozora Fuyumi.png|Casual Snowflake Sparkle Coord.png|Fuyumi in her coord Fuyumi chibi.png|Chibi Fuyumi x Makoto.png|Fuyumi and Makoto Fuyumi autograph.png|Autograph Trivia * She is bisexual. * Her blood type is A. * Fuyumi's favorite food is vanilla ice cream. * She loves J-Pop music and her favorite animal is cats. * Fuyumi's appearance represents Ayase Seira from Aikatsu! Fantastic Stories! * Her surname means blue sky. Category:DandoonLuvsYou Category:Lovely Bonds! Category:Cute Idols